The Attractions of Women
by Twilight Tulip
Summary: Link and Zelda are happily living together on the Surface, until one night, they are visited by Groose, who asks for Link's help in earning the heart of the Item Check girl, Peatrice. Link and Zelda both see an opportunity in getting these two together, so they act accordingly.


**The Attractions of Women** **  
By Twilight Tulip**

Link and Zelda had recently finished building their new home on the surface, thus starting their new lives together. Their new home was as the same size as any normal home back in Skyloft, only located in Faron Woods, near the Sealed Temple.

It was a peaceful night like no other. The stars shining in the clear night sky, trees rustling gently in the wind and the Chosen Hero and the Goddess reborn, sleeping contently in their new home. Yes, certainly nothing can ruin this perfect night.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Or...not.

The two teenagers, alarmed by the sudden commotion, looked towards the door in confusion.

"I wonder who that could be?" Zelda asked, facing the hero in a slightly annoyed expression.

Link placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just go back to sleep, I'll see who it is." he yawned, getting up and walking over the door.

Twisting the knob, he opened the door to see one of the most obnoxious people. "Groose? What are you doing here at this hour? How did you even get here? Loftwings don't fly at night."

Scratching the back of his head, he chuckled, nervously. "Er...You always new I was a rebel, right? Breaking rules, being bad…"

Link rolled his eyes. "Of course. What are you doing here at night?"

"Ah, well," Groose averted his gaze. "There's this girl…"

"Not interested." Link said, closing the door before Groose could stop him.

"Aw, c'mon Link! You always were the nice guy!"

"I'm only the nice guy when I'm not tired." Link replied, attempting to close the door again, only to be stopped once more.

Groose gave a pleading look. "Please? For your buddy?"

Link sighed in defeat and opened the door, letting his friend enter the house.

Sitting at the dining table, Link rested his chin on his hand. "Well, what's up?"

"Oh yeah!" Groose perked up. "You see, there's this girl. And I really want to impress her. So, I was wondering if you could help me with that!"

"Hm," Link muttered. "Who's the girl? What's her name?"

"Peatrice." Groose replied. "Y'know, the Item Check girl at the bazaar?"

Link's eyes widened. "Her?" he asked.

"Yup, she's the one! We've flew around a few times with our Loftwings, and I think she really likes me! I just need to ask her the thing! But I don't know how…"

Link internally cheered. This is perfect! Since he started his adventure, he would visit the Item Check frequently, apparently starting some sort of...misunderstood love affair between him and the owner. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he said nothing. But now, with Groose dating her and with her out of the way, he can finally visit the bazaar peacefully! Brilliant!

"I'll help you!" Link exclaimed, excitedly.

"You will?"

"Sure! I'll do anything for a buddy for you!" Link lied. _And anything to end this misunderstood relationship once and for all..._ He thought.

* * *

The next day, Link and Groose found themselves standing at the plaza, looking over the towards the bazaar. Link glanced to his side to notice Groose hugging himself tightly as sweat formed. He found the situation quite comical, but he decided not to show it.

Link smiled, excitedly. "So, you should probably just go in and tell her. It's rude to keep a lady waiting!"

The larger boy averted his gaze. "I don't know...I don't want the whole thing to go flat…" he said, nervously.

"Just get her some nice flowers, and take her to a peaceful island in the sky where it'll be just the two of you." the hero winked. "That'll work for sure!"

"Geez, with ideas like that, it's hard to think that you're still single, Link!"

Link bashfully scratched the back of his head. "I-I guess…" His eyes lit up as an idea came to mind. "You should probably get her lilies. She's not really a fan of roses."

"Hm, okay!" he paused. "Wait…" Groose gave a questioning look. "How do you know that?"

The Hero of the Skies widened his eyes before calmly replying, "We were friends for a tends to give out a lot of information."

"Oh," Groose mumbled, blankly. "Okay, then! Lilies it is!" he said, running off to get just that.

Link couldn't help but let a mischievous grin stretch across his lips. "Indeed…" he chuckled.

"Hey, Link!"

The hero let out a loud shriek as he noticed as he noticed a very familiar girl wearing her white dress with the Goddess Harp in her grasp. "Woah!" Zelda said. "Take it easy! What's gotten you all shaky?"

"I doubt you'd be qualified to know this little secret of mine." Link teased, giving a playful smirk as the young lady crossed her arms, stubbornly.

"Just tell me, Link! It's not like I'll tell every single person on the face of Skyloft." she argued, before tilting her head with an adorable pleading expression. "Please?"

Link huffed in defeat before he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened with amusement at what her friend had done.

Zelda squealed in excitement. "Let's go watch!" she insisted, pulling his arm strongly as they made their way to their destination.

* * *

Groose made his way up to the Item Check with a bouquet of lilies hidden behind his back. There he saw a bored young lady with her chin resting on her hand, observing the surroundings of the bazaar in boredom.

"Hello….and welcome to the Item Check…." the young lady paused as she saw who exactly was standing before her. She perked up and offered a shy smile. "H-Hi….it's you again….Um, I'm sorry I forgot your name again…" she grinned sheepishly.

"It's Groose." Groose chuckled, nervously. "You're...um...Peatrice, right?"

Peatrice nodded. "S-So...are you here to drop something off or…?"

The two were apparently legitimately nervous, they were two completely different people who had just met. Groose was an overconfident and boastful person, however his mind was quite...dull. Peatrice, on the other hand, was a bored and sarcastic young lady who barely competes in activities enjoyed by most of those of her age. But one thing was certain, they both had crushes on Link and Zelda.

Speaking of Link and Zelda, they were watching the very scene before them right now. Giggling and snickering at the sight of two their two misunderstood lovers, coming together.

"Yes, all the pieces are falling into place, and then….!"

"Howdy, Link and Zel!"

The two jumped at the new voice, they turned around to see Peater, Peatrice's father. Link's eyes widened at the sight of him. He instantly remembered that the overprotective parent hated the fact of a bunch of no-good boys "buzzing" around his "little flower" or something like that.

Zelda smiled at the sight of the man. "Hello, Peater! What brings you to the bazaar?"

Peater returned the warm welcome with a toothy grin. "Well, Zelda! Haven't seen your darling lil' face quite a while! I was just coming over to this place to fetch my darlin' little girl!"

"Oh, you mean Peatrice?" Zelda asked, completely aware that if Peater would interfere, this perfect opportunity would be completely and utterly ruined. "Oh, but it's been such a long time since we've chatted and...how about we catch up a little?"

Peater paused for a moment. "Hm, I suppose a little catching up won't hurt anybody, come along Zellie."

Zelda winked at Link who sent a smile of gratitude in return. After that, he returned to watching the display.

Groose smiled at the girl. "A-Actually, I brought you this." he took the bouquet of lilies from his back and handed them to the shopkeeper who gasped in joy.

"Oh! This are lovely! How did you know lilies were my favorite?!" she asked in disbelief, sniffing the sweet pollen of the flowers.

"I just knew, I guess." Groose lied.

"Thank you so much!" Peatrice squealed. "You know, the day's still young and I thought….do you wanna get to know each other more? I mean, you don't have to but-"

"Oh sure! I'd love to! I heard there was a nice spot next to the waterfall. Wanna go there?" Groose said, offering her his hand.

Peatrice averted her gaze. "Oh, my daddy was supposed to pick me up today...but maybe I can just come home late tonight! I'd love to go!"

Groose's eyes widened. "Really?!" he asked in a loud voice before clearing his voice. "Err, sure! Let's get going!"

"Okay!" Peatrice exclaimed, excitedly as she jumped over the counter and took Groose's hand, walking out of the bazaar.

Link let out a sigh of relief. "Yes. Oh Goddess, yes!" Zelda returned shortly after the two had left with an irritated expression. Link recoiled at her harsh glare. "S-So, how did it go?"

The Goddess Reborn shrugged. "Nothing much, just a brief talk. I guess they got together, huh?"

Link nodded. "Yup. And hopefully they'll stay like that."

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows, pulling Link's collar. "Good." she spoke. "Now that that's over, why don't you tell me about what you were doing with Peatrice while I was gone?"

Link gulped.


End file.
